


The Strongest Stars

by TazWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventures on Eadu, Assassin Droids, Black Squadron - Freeform, Canon Universe, DameRey, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post TFA Divergence, Prompt Fill, Smut, Stormpilot, SwoloFic, Threesome, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: A 'Prompt a Swolo' fic for Feb 2019As the First Order reels from the destruction of StarKiller Base, the Resistance forges onwards to strengthen its own footing. And find ways to beat the FO at the weapons game.ORAgainst a background of constant change and challenge, Rey finds comfort and more in the arms of her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckledchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledchan/gifts).



 

Rey watched with bated breath as the flight of X-Wings ran their approach, holding steady despite being buffeted by the severe cross-winds that were a constant feature on the surface of Eadu. In over 20 years no-one had given the planet a second look, which made it the perfect choice for a location on which to establish a temporary base. And that wasn’t even counting the rumours. Rumours of the top-secret laboratories where Kyber crystals were worked.

While one part of Rey knew to discount more than half the wild rumours that skittered around the base, another part of her couldn’t help but wonder if there was truth to them. And if maybe that hadn’t been the reason for the General sending her here, with a part of the Black Squadron for company.

Not that she minded. Not if it gave her an opportunity to spend more time with Poe.

As she watched Black One swoop in, balanced perfectly as though sailing calm skies, Rey smiled at the display of skill. Poe knew she would be watching, she was sure of it. Though, to be fair, he would probably land that baby smoothly, like the sun kissing water, even if there wasn’t an audience. He was just that good.

Which reminded Rey of other things that Poe was just that good at. Biting her lip, she fought a blush as her mind inadvertently went to the world of … _experiences_ … Poe had introduced her to. That he’d shown her she liked. Things she’d have never tried without his gentle urging. Like that last time… with Finn.

Shaking herself out of the reverie before she completely resembled a tomato, Rey stepped out onto the edge of the eroded asphalt surfacing the area.

As the X-Wing touched down and the canopy _snicked_ open, Rey broke into a run unable to contain herself. They had initially tried to maintain a professional distance, at least publicly, but now it was common knowledge that the Squadron Leader spent all his free days, and nights, with Rey. So what was the point in pretending otherwise?

When the lithe figure in the orange jumpsuit leapt down the last few rungs of the boarding ladder, Rey threw herself into his arms, whooping as she was lifted and swung in a tight circle, her feet leaving the ground. Poe grinned up at her, his even teeth flashing in bright contrast to his bronzed skin.

 

* * *

 

 

_Two Months Earlier, D'Qar Resistance Base_

 

“Rey, you need to get some rest, you've been here all night.”

She was jolted out of her daze by a hand shaking her shoulder. Rey looked up into Poe's concerned eyes before blinking and taking in the medbay around her. Her eyes flicked to the bacta tank where Finn floated, suspended as he healed from his terrible injuries from Starkiller.

“He'll be okay, Finn's still healing. He's not going to wake up in a hurry.” Poe urged her to get up, a hand under her elbow, as he continued, “You, on the other hand, need to get some rest.”

When she resisted, mutely turning back to look at Finn in his tank, Poe sighed before coming around to stand squarely in front of her, his hands heavy on her shoulders.

“Listen, Rey, you're going to get sick if you don't eat and sleep. I _know_ he's your friend, and you're scared, but I promise we're doing everything we can to help him. It just takes _time_ , and we _need_ to be patient. He _will_ make it; he has to.” There was something in Poe's voice that broke through to Rey and she looked at him, really looked at him. And saw the smudges of exhaustion under his eyes, which held an echo of haunted fear.

_For her?_

_No…_

Rey looked from Poe to the tank behind him.

_For Finn._

_Oh._

Maybe she wasn't as alone in this as she thought. Conceding his point, Rey let Poe lead her out and steer her to the mess.

As they picked at their rations, cups of caf cooling by their trays, Rey ventured a glance at Poe. His face no longer held his customary easy smile, instead drawn in lines of strain as he stared down at his food. She felt a pang of guilt for not having noticed earlier.

Reaching out, she tentatively touched his hand, asking “You okay?”

Poe straightened with a smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Oh yeah, I'm good!” He nodded at her tray, “You done eating?”

Rey nodded, as she pushed the half-eaten rations away, making Poe frown.

“Really? You've never left food on your plate before…” he reached out and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, before laying it against the side of her neck. “Hmm...you don't _seem_ sick. Maybe we should get you checked out.”

“I'm fine...just too tired, I think, to eat.” She gave him a wan smile, trying not to think of the feel of his fingers on her skin. Rey unconsciously leaned into the warmth of Poe’s hand - she wasn't used to being touched, normally shrinking away from excessive contact. But this, this felt...nice.

His eyes snapped to hers, holding her gaze for a pregnant moment before he slowly withdrew his hand.  There was a softness there that she was not used to seeing.

“You should rest, Rey. You can’t keep pushing yourself this way,” Poe’s said, his voice quiet, but firm. “If you aren’t eating, then let’s go. I’ll walk you back to your quarters.”

They disposed of their trays, washed up and headed out of the mess. However, instead of turning towards the corridors leading back into the barracks and the room she had been assigned, Rey tugged Poe’s hand in the other direction. He gave her a quizzical look, but followed without question as she made her way towards the training rooms, leaving his hand in her clasp.  

Rey palmed the entry to the open gymnasium reserved for hand-to-hand combat training. Walking in, she left Poe standing by the edge of the training mats as she ran her hands over the bo staffs stacked in a corner. Selecting the one she wanted, she walked back onto the mat, shaking her neck and shoulders loose, as she cocked an eyebrow at Poe.

“Are you sure?” he asked her, watching as she ran through a basic set of stretches, using the staff for leverage.

Rey nodded as she came up out of a deep squat, kicking her legs out to limber them. “Yeah, I’m too wound up to be able to sleep. I need to work some of this out. If you don’t want to, then key me up a training droid.”

In response, Poe’s hands went to the lapels of his tan, leather jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and then tossing it in a corner. Rey paused as she took in the sight of his wiry, yet muscular body in a t-shirt that looked painted on. She had never seen him without his jacket or flight-suit on; would never have guessed what he hid under there, though it shouldn’t come as a surprise. The man was one of the most active people she had ever met outside of Jakku and that was saying something!

As Poe made his own staff selection and ran through his stretches, Rey found her eyes wandering over his form, an unfamiliar warmth blooming in her cheeks. Then Poe surged up out of his last stretch, snapping the staff behind him while he crouched, fingers lightly touching the mat in front of him. The smirk on his face sent a thrill down her spine, something she had never felt before. Dismissing it, Rey narrowed her eyes and moved into position, staff at the ready. A heartbeat while they both sized the other up and then they were away, staves clacking as they spun, jabbed and clashed around each other in a tight dance of fast movements.

Rey had no time to think, only to react, muscle memory taking over while she let her mind blank out. Back and forth they wove, sure and steady in their forms. Yet, despite her training, Rey found thought creeping back in as Poe met her move for move, her eyes snagging on the flex of his muscles.

_For a flyboy, he certainly knows what he's doing!_

Her distraction proved to be her undoing, though, and she was a beat too late to stop Poe's staff crashing hard against her fingers. With a cry she dropped to her knees and clutched at her hand.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Poe was kneeling in front of her in an instant, reaching for her, his brow furrowed.

She let him take her hand, turning it over to examine the fingers, his touch light. Despite the pain, Rey couldn't help the shiver that ran through her.

_Why was she acting this way?_

“No breaks, thankfully. Though it's going to smart for a while.” Poe glanced up at her, relief easing his frown as he smoothed his thumb over her, “I'm sorry Rey, I thought you would have caught that.”

“Not _your_ fault I was distracted,” she breathed.

_What the hell was wrong with her voice?_

Poe must have felt the difference as well because he stopped and stared at her. Rey found herself unable to look away and saw as the surprise in his eyes gave way to something else. Something darker. Something new. Suddenly it felt like the air was being sucked out of the room, leaving her breathless. And then, he slowly lifted her hand to his mouth.

Rey drew a ragged breath as Poe drew her fingers between his lips, sucking on them. Her eyes slipped closed when his tongue laved the tips, only to pop back open when he softly bit down. His gaze was heavy, black, and full of… something.

She liked that he was looking at her that way. Like he was waiting to promise her something. To _do_ something.

She needed to know what that was.

Slowly, she drew her fingers out of the wet heat of his mouth, slipping them to cup his jaw instead, his stubble scraping against her palm. She held his eyes as she dragged her thumb over his bottom lip, running it back and forth, before she let her hand drift down. Her fingers trailed damply over his neck, his collarbone, making him shudder and sparking a sense of deep satisfaction in her.

_She wasn't alone in this._

Poe covered her hand with his, pressing against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat thudding against her palm, galloping just as hard as hers.

“You sure, Rey?” he asked, his voice low, intense.

Rey opened her mouth to say, _yes, of course she was_ when she recalled that look in Poe's eyes from the medbay. From when he was looking at Finn. She paused and searched his eyes, looking for some sign that this wasn’t him reacting out of pity. All she found was heat, the blacks of his pupils crowding out that dark chocolate of his eyes. No one had ever looked at her that way before. And much as she wanted whatever might come next, she needed to know that _he_ was certain.

“Poe… about Finn...” she watched the intensity fade from his face as she asked, eyes shuttering. He leaned back on his heels, dropping her hand and leaving her feeling oddly cold.

“Listen, I’m sorry if I misread that. It looked for a moment…” he shook his head, “you know, never mind... I know how you feel about Finn.” Poe made to get up but Rey shot a hand out to grip his arm, stopping him.

“Wait, how _I_ feel? I thought _you_ had feelings for him.”

Rey nodded when Poe shot her a startled look, a hint of that same fear she had seen earlier creeping in.

“I saw how you looked at him back there, don’t tell me you don’t care.” She loosened her grip on him as Poe hung his head, bringing a hand up to scrub over his face.

“I… _do_ care. But it's not like anything will come of it.”

“You don’t know that. Does Finn know how you feel about him?”

Instead of answering her, Poe looked at her for a long moment before asking, “Why? Don’t _you_ want to be with him?”

_Did she?_

“I…” she started to say, before stopping and shaking her head ruefully, “He’s my best friend and I love him. I want him to be safe, to come back.”

“But do you want there to be more?”

She shrugged, “I don’t even know what that means, Poe. I’ve never had anyone before him. I don’t know if there _can_ be more…”

Poe sighed, taking the hand that was resting on his arm and lacing his fingers through hers, “A fine pair we are,” he murmured, looking down at where her thumb was unconsciously stroking the back of his hand, “What are we even doing, Rey?”

Rey felt a  jab of hurt at that; she knew she hadn’t imagined the intensity that had flared between them a few moments ago. If Poe didn’t feel the same way…

She made to pull her hand away, her voice sharp as she replied, “Nothing. We’re doing nothing, Poe.”

He didn’t let her, though, tightening his hold on her fingers, as he sighed. Bringing a hand up to her cheek, he paused as Rey flinched away from his touch.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said softly, “I feel it too.” Poe stroked her face with the backs of his fingers, before slipping them around to grip her nape.

Rey took a deep breath, a mix of confusion and want roiling in her as she looked back up at him. It was ironic that he used the very words that Kylo Ren had, what seemed like a lifetime ago in that interrogation chamber. Only, this time, instead of dread throbbing through her, a very different heat was suffusing her limbs, making her want to close the distance between them.

“What is this, Poe? What does this mean?” The strain was clear in her voice as she searched his face.

“It means whatever you want it to, Rey,” the skin on her neck warmed as his thumb lazily swept across it. “It means I felt, _I feel_ something here, and I think you do too.”

“And Finn?” she breathed, leaning in towards him, her pulse starting to race at his words.

“Neither of us know what Finn wants right now. But I _do_ know what I want, and I think you want it too,” he said, tightening his grip as he bent his head, stopping a hands-breadth away. “Tell me I’m wrong, Rey. Tell me to drop it. And I will.”

Rey squeezed her eyes closed. He wasn’t wrong. She did want this, whatever it was. She had never felt as alive as she did now with Poe touching her. And whatever she felt for Finn, whatever _Poe_ felt for Finn, this...now... _this_ was real, too, and right in front of them.

Hooking her hands in his collar, Rey pulled Poe forward the last few inches across the chasm he was waiting to cross. And as his lips met hers, finally, she breathed, “I _do_ want you.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

                                            [](https://ibb.co/wgbGcKG)

 

“Are you sure you want to go down there alone?”

The worry in Poe’s voice was evident as he watched Rey check a pack with emergency supplies before she strapped it on.

“Yes, I’m sure - I don’t need someone to watch my back.” Rey shook her head as she reached for her staff, slipping it through her belt loop.

Glancing around to ensure they would not be overheard, Poe stepped closer and asked in a low voice, “And what if someone _wanted_ to watch your back?”

She flashed him a grin, before tugging on his lapel, pulling him in for a quick peck, “ _Someone_ is always welcome to do that. Only,” she sobered before asking quietly, “aren’t you needed up here?”

Smirking, Poe shrugged, “We have downtime till all the teams report in. I may as well make the most of it!” Reaching over, he grabbed another pack and hoisted it on his shoulder before gesturing ahead of him, “After you, love. Let’s go take a look at these containment areas. They better have something interesting in there!”

 

**

 

As they padded down long, gloomy corridors, which hadn't seen a footfall in years, Rey and Poe kept their blasters at the ready. While Rey would have preferred to use her staff, the slowly sloping stretch was far too narrow for it to be effective. Peering down at the ground, for it was rock and not plasteel under her feet, she could make out faint ridges of parallel tracks under the dust. Which made sense if, as the initial reports indicated, this path led down to the Kyber Crystal containment chambers. There would have been some mechanism to transport the crystals safely, protected from touch, to the labs where they were actually experimented on. If it were up to her, she too would keep the two areas separated for safety.

“I wonder if Jess and Oddy have had any luck locating the entrances to the labs,” she mused, eyes continuing to scan the corridor ahead of them as they advanced, paying attention to the darkened recesses in the wall on her side, while Poe did the same on the other.

Poe spared her a glance before pulling his comm unit up. “It _has_ been a bit of while since their last scheduled checked in. Though they aren't more than a few minutes delayed.”

The unit crackled as Poe keyed it on, static filling the air instead of a clear voice channel.

“Dammit, the rock must be blocking the signals.” Poe cast an exasperated look at the walls surrounding them as he continued to walk.

Rey put a hand on his arm, stopping his progress, “Wait, Poe, if we aren't able to raise a signal, what if they're having the same problem?” She looked back at the way they'd come and then in the direction they were heading. “Tell you what, why don't you go back a ways and see if you can get one of them online. I'll continue down this way and you come join me once you've raised them.”

Poe covered her hand, giving her fingers a squeeze, “That sounds like a plan, but don't go too far. I don't want to lose track of you and I won't be able to raise your unit either.”

At her nod, he brushed a light kiss on her forehead and trotted back up the corridor, keying his comm unit in bursts as he did.

This time, Rey pulled her staff out and held it loosely in her hand as she continued walking. With Poe gone, she didn't need to worry about hitting him by mistake _just_ in case she needed to use it. A few minutes of blank, featureless walls, and then Rey noticed her surroundings changing. Now, durasteel panels clad the rock all around her, and as the corridor gently curved, she saw lighting strips ahead of her begin to activate.

She slowed her steps as she approached the area, senses alert for anything. The motion-activated lights meant she was nearing an area that, just as the people who'd built this whole place had probably intended, could not be approached unnoticed.

Then, a few feet in, Rey stopped abruptly and considered the sight in front of her.

She had surmised correctly that the crystals must have used some form of encased transport, if the cart fallen on its side, blocking half the corridor, was any indication. The wheels seemed to have been wrenched off the channels with some force, for they were bent at odd angles, and there were dents and gouges along the side facing her.

_Hmmm, someone certainly got taken by surprise, by the look of things._

Despite Poe's cautioning, Rey could not resist the urge to inch past the cart and peer around it.

_It wasn't as though she’d had someone to watch her back all those years of scavenging on Jakku._

As always, the thought of Jakku brought a pang of disquiet. This time, however, it was quickly forgotten when Rey saw that the top of the cart had been torn open and a few dozen cases the length of her forearm lay scattered around it. She drew her breath in sharply - those cases could only mean one thing. Kyber Crystals.

Rey knew she needed to call it in. She knew she should wait for Poe to get back before proceeding any further. However, that didn’t stop her from stepping gingerly around and squatting down in the middle of the fallen cases. Something was compelling her to sift through the boxes, looking for… she wasn’t quite sure what.

_There. That one._

Strangely sure of herself, she picked the case up gently, blowing the little amount of accumulated dust off of it, before cracking the lid open. As the lid rose, and the cloudy, white crystal came into view, she could have sworn she heard a humming, like wordless harmonics. Something that had always been inside of her, and had but once briefly awakened,  lifted its head at the siren song of the Kyber crystal and rose to the surface. Rey could feel the energy swirling in her, like sparks of light infusing the very blood in her veins. She reached a trembling hand into the open case, and gingerly picked up the crystal.

Rey gasped as she felt it start to turn warm in her grasp, a low pulsing heat that called to the energy within her. And before her eyes, the crystal shone a beautiful azure blue.

_Hers._

 

**

 

_Three Months Earlier, D'Qar Resistance Base_

 

Anyone passing the deserted area of training rooms that evening, and hearing the muffled sounds coming from within, would have assumed someone was indulging in some late-night sparring. They would have been somewhat correct in their assumption, so long as they did not take it upon themselves to crack the door open and pop their heads in.

For they would have seen the Black Squadron Leader and the Scavenger from Jakku engaging in a very _different_ sort of sparring.

Kneeling in the middle of the training mat, Rey held Poe to her as he kissed his way along her throat. She moaned, a low, needy sound, as he nipped at the junction of her neck, sucking hard enough to bruise.

“Poe,” she gasped, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him from her, “that’s going to leave a mark.”

His eyes flicked down to the bruise already forming and grinned dangerously, “I think you'll look _good_ with my mark on you.”

Rey shuddered as a fresh coil of heat ran through her at his words. No one had ever claimed her. Ever.

No one had ever wanted her for anything beyond her scavenging skills, and yet, here was Poe, looking at her like… she didn’t even know what that look was. Only that she _needed_ more of whatever this was while it lasted.

Pushing him to the mat, Rey straddled him as she captured his lips in a desperate kiss, moaning as Poe swept his hands up under her tunic to grip her waist. Not breaking the kiss, she wriggled out of the overwrap and tugged at the rest of her clothes to peel them off. Poe chuckled at her growl of impatience when the fabric snagged her hands.

“Here, let me get that for you.” He smiled against her mouth before deftly freeing her and gently pulling her top off. Rey sat up to give him access to unwrap her breast bands, her chest rising and falling harder with every light touch of his fingers as they skimmed her skin. Then, finally, she was free! Her head dropped back on a deep moan as Poe surged up to kiss her breasts, taking one in his mouth and sucking hard. She had never felt anything as glorious as that wet heat, with his tongue curling around her nipple like a boy playing with candy. More. She needed more.

“More, Poe… I need…” she wriggled in his grasp, breaking off on a gasp as he bit down on her.

“Shhh…” he soothed, laving her with his tongue, “let me take care of you.”

No one had ever wanted to take care of her.

Melting at his words, Rey gave herself over to Poe's ministrations, letting him strip them both down, and lay her back on the mat before he worked that magic mouth all over her. He made her feel things she never had before, as he nipped and licked and caressed her until her body was thrumming like a tightly wound spring. When Poe finally, finally sheathed his fingers in her, curling them as he did, the growing tension snapped, whipping an orgasm through her with enough force to bow her back.

Rey slowly spiralled down from her high as Poe pressed kisses across her stomach, her hips and her thighs. Then, he gently parted her knees and shifted till he lay cradled between her legs, the evidence of his arousal pressing insistently against her.

Threading his fingers through hers, Poe slowly pushed into her, holding her eyes the whole time. It was overwhelming to feel him stretch her to fullness while she fell into the deep, dark pools of his eyes that only seemed to see her, in that moment. Bending quickly to press a hard kiss to her lips, Poe then gripped her hips as he bottomed out.

“Are you ok?” he asked, brushing a kiss across her forehead.

Rey nodded, biting her lips. She'd never really experienced this before, the quick, hard fumble or two she had only ever been subjected to on Jakku nowhere on the horizon of whatever Poe was doing to her. With her. Inexplicably, she felt tears fill her eyes.

Immediately his brow furrowed, concern filling his eyes as he cupped her cheek.

“Shit, I'm sorry Rey, did I hurt you?”

A wet laugh bubbled up, making the tears spill over. Quickly shaking her head to reassure him, Rey smiled, “No, you couldn't hurt me.”

Poe stared down at her, his expression softening as he seemed to read something in her eyes she wasn't even sure of saying. Smoothing the tears away with his thumb, he kissed her again as he started to move in her, shifting with increasing speed. Rey could feel the heat coiling in her again, as much in response to the fierce pistoning of his hips as to the tender lovemaking of his mouth. This time when she splintered, in a surge of emotion, Rey wasn't alone, Poe falling right alongside her.

 

**

 

The insistent chirping of two comm units pulled Rey from the first deep sleep she'd had in a long time.

At some point during the night, she and Poe had picked themselves up and made their way to his quarters. Somehow, it was an unspoken agreement that she would spend the rest of the night with him. Rey wasn't sure what she expected, but it wasn't to be led to the 'fresher and tenderly washed as Poe made love to her, again, under the cascading fall of water. And it certainly wasn't to be wrapped in his robe - who knew Poe wore robes! - as then, tucked with her head under his chin, they drifted to a rest they both desperately deserved.

Lifting her head up from where she was pillowed on Poe’s chest, Rey reached a hand out to snag her unit and toggle the call button.

“What?” she croaked into it, as yet still unused to the protocols of transmission the Resistance insisted on.

“Rey!” the relief in the voice of the speaker was evident even over the unit, “I’ve been trying to reach you for over an hour! Come to the Medbay, STAT. Finn is reviving.”

Quickly signalling her understanding, Rey keyed off the unit and leapt out of the bunk. Pulling her clothes on, she reached over to shake Poe awake. He blinked up at her, his eyes warming as he saw her hovering by his side. She gave him a nervous smile, not quite sure how a typical morning after was supposed to go, but then there were more pressing matters at hand.

“Poe, we need to go - Finn is waking up.”

Poe jerked up at her words and, giving her a nod, rushed to get clothed. Before they left the room, he snagged her hand and halted her onwards rush. Rey looked back at him inquiringly, her face tense, but not stopping him when Poe took her by the shoulders and turned her to him.

“Hey,” he said softly, tilting her chin up to look her in the eye, “Finn’s going to be fine. He will be _fine_.”

Rey nodded reluctantly, not wanting to voice that it was not just concern for Finn that was making her nervous. Poe, however, seemed to read her like a book. He stroked his thumb over her cheek and smiled at her.

“This changes nothing, Rey. Not if you don’t want it to. We can have whatever it is you want.”

She opened her mouth, and closed it again, not knowing what to say.

“Just to be clear, I _do_ want you. And yes, I do feel something for Finn. But this, this is your call.” Poe brushed a kiss against her forehead before stepping back and holding out his hand.

Rey had no idea if this sort of generosity of spirit was normal, but she suspected it was not. Poe was a rare person, and she was fast coming to realize that whatever it was they both felt for Finn, she did want this with him. No one had ever made her feel the way he did, and she had learned to enjoy a good thing while it lasted. However long it lasted.

Nodding again, Rey slipped her hand into his, watching his smile widen into a grin. Then turning around, she pulled him through the door and sped through the corridors towards the only other person who held a piece of her heart.

 

***

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin, sorry I kept you waiting - we're getting there, step by step!

  

 

 

High-pitched beeps filled the air, growing louder as a white and orange, spherical droid rolled into view. Rey looked up sharply from where she still knelt by the fallen cases, the azure crystal cradled in her hands.

“BB8, slow down… Poe said what?” She asked, scrambling up from the ground and quickly securing the crystal in her pack before stepping out from behind the fallen container.

BB8 swivelled to keep Rey in range of its photoreceptor, and repeated the message, the beeps less frantic this time, but no less urgent.

“Kriff! Lead the way!”

BB8 rolled out, keeping just ahead of Rey's fast lope. As she ran, she absorbed the message she'd just been given. The Jess and Oddy team had called in an SOS, one Poe had received the minute he had stepped back into range, prompting him to send the astromech back to fetch Rey while he responded to their call. BB had said something about the team being under attack, but who would target them in a long dead facility?

_Surely…_

A chill ran through Rey as she remembered another nugget tucked away in the briefing docket. Assassin droids. There was only a very brief mention in the documents about these droids being produced by the Tarkin Initiative, though there was no mention of them being used on Eadu.

Either way, there was no time to be lost.

Picking her feet up, Rey pounded through the corridors in BB-8's manic wake. Her unease increased at the sounds of conflict coming from around the corner ahead. Cursing the people who'd built the base, Rey skidded to a halt, leaning against the rock wall as she fought to catch her breath. Soundlessly easing the blaster out of its holster with one hand, she shook her staff loose with the other. Crouching to present as small a target surface as possible, Rey slowly peered around the corner.

Her breath caught as the sight of Oddy Muva's motionless body lying across the half-open threshold of the entrance across from her. From where she was, she couldn't discern if he was breathing or not, though his pasty grey pallor, a far cry from his normally earth-toned skin, did not look promising.

Swiftly crossing to the entrance, of what must be the laboratory Oddy and Jess had been looking for, Rey ducked down to check him for a pulse. Feeling a sluggish pulse, even if it was one she wasn’t sure was normal for an Abednedo, Rey decided he would need to wait for more attention and turned her own toward the sounds of firing coming from further inside the area.

Here, much like in the crystal containment area, the lights were self-activated, on motion sensors - hence everything ahead of her was well-lit. Not that it was of the least bit of help when jumbled piles of equipment and random wall panels blocked her view.

Creeping up to one such configuration of what looked like debris, Rey tightened her hold on the blaster, tucking the staff close to her, and peered around the edge of it. A quick scan showed her that Poe and Jess were penned into a corner, by another pile of equipment, while what looked like an all-black metal version of R2D2 advanced on them. While firing lasers.

_What the kriff?!_

Rey had never seen a droid go on the offensive before, much less have built-in weaponry. By the look of things, her companions had exhausted their weapons trying to keep the black droid at bay. As she watched, it rolled closer, blasting some debris out of its way, while activating a crackling sensor arm that did not look in the least bit friendly.

Taking a swift bead on it, Rey pounded the droid with blaster shots that just ricocheted off it, doing no damage at all. The damned thing appeared to be armoured in addition to being equipped with weapons!

“Rey! Get out of here! Blasters are useless!” Poe yelled at her as he pulled Jess as far back as he could, kicking to dislodge some of the mound of equipment surrounding them.

Recognizing that her saber would be useless in this scenario, Rey cast around desperately for ideas. They were running out of time and if she didn't do something quickly, she didn't see a rosy future for any of them!

As her eyes lit upon one of the broken equipment boxes next to her, Rey suddenly remembered what the Tarkin Initiative had been all about. Powering Death Stars. Weaponizing Kyber crystals. A manic idea bloomed, one she welcomed in her desperation.

“Poe, get as far back as you can! I'm going to try something!” she shouted back at him.

With hurried fingers, Rey wrenched the crystal from where she had tucked it away, and took a deep breath as she tried to center herself, open herself to feel it. As it warmed in her hand, flaring to blue life, she raised it in the direction of the droid and placed the muzzle of her blaster against it.

“Hey, Metalbrain! Try this on for size!”

As the droid receptors swivelled in her direction, Rey took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger.

While the mechanics of what she was hoping to achieve were very crude, the science was sound. The tuned crystal amplified the blaster shot, to a magnitude she could not have anticipated, and the angry blue-tinged red laser bolt melted its way through the black menace. As it did, it triggered an explosion that flung Rey back against the panels behind her, bringing the debris toppling down over her head.

The last thing Rey heard as her eyes slipped shut was the sound of silence.

 

**

 

_Three Months Earlier, D'Qar Resistance Base_

 

Reuniting with Finn was every bit as emotional as Rey had expected it to be. Running frantic hands over him, checking to see that he really was finally alright, she gave a sob of relief when he pulled her into a tight hug.

“You're ok, you're ok!” she whispered.

As they broke apart, Poe stepped up and gingerly laid a hand on Finn’s shoulder, grinning in as he took in the sight of the younger man.

“Finn, buddy! Am so glad you made it through - you had us worried for a bit there!”

Reaching out, Finn clasped the Commander’s other arm with an answering grin, “I don’t know what the hell happened back there - one minute I’m fighting Kylo Ren in the snow, and the next I’m waking up in a bacta tank!”

Finn chuckled as Poe hauled him into a rough hug, however, sobered quickly at his words, “That’s one way of putting it. You almost didn’t wake up.”

Leaning back he looked from Poe to Rey, “Seriously?”

At the pair’s nods, Finn blew out a breath and shook his head, “Then I guess I owe the Resistance my life.”

Poe shook him at that, “You don’t owe us anything, buddy - without you, Rey wouldn’t have defeated Kylo Ren, Star Killer would never have been destroyed, and we’d have lost a whole lot more than we actually did.  You’re one of us now, you’re family.”

Finn swallowed hard at that proclamation, eyes darting to find Rey’s, his hand reaching for hers. Rey knew he was feeling the same thing she had in the face of the warmth exuded by not just Poe, but pretty much every member of the Resistance she had encountered. Neither of them had ever belonged anywhere before, never had a family to call their own. And now, suddenly, they were being enveloped by acceptance. It was a lot to take in, to believe.

Maybe, together, they would learn to accept it.

 

*

 

_Three Weeks Later, D'Qar Resistance Base_

 

As he slowly entered the swing of daily life on D’Qar, finding his feet in this new reality, Finn couldn’t help noticing Rey and Poe constantly gravitating towards each other. It shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did, he was sure. Nor left him feeling as confused as he did. They were the first real friends he had made, apart from Slip, who had died in his arms on Jakku. He was pretty certain he had no business being jealous of their growing closeness.

_Rey deserved to be with someone who could take care of her, and who better than the Commander of the Resistance forces?_

It didn’t stop him from feeling a tightness in his chest every time Rey reached out to place a hand on his arm, or flashed a brilliant smile at him, white teeth bright in her browned face. It didn’t stop him from feeling breathless when she laughed, nor stop his heart from racing whenever she hugged him. Which she did, a lot. If he didn’t know differently, Finn would say it was almost as though she needed to reassure herself that he was really there.

To make matters worse, Finn found himself growing increasingly flustered around Poe. Whether it was when they were in the mess eating and Poe smiled in that lazy way he had, his eyes warm as he looked at Finn. Or when they were out in the hangar while Finn was taught the workings of an X-Wing and Poe placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. Or when Poe and Rey offered to help him strengthen his weakened muscles by training with him - that was probably when it was the worst. The sight of Poe’s muscled body, flexing, sweaty, made Finn feel like he was about to have a heart attack.

_What was wrong with him?!_

It was a very wretched Finn who made his way back one afternoon, after an abortive training session with his friends. _Perhaps the doctors had missed something,_ he thought mournfully. _Perhaps he should go get himself checked._

“Checked for what, Finn? What’s wrong?” As the sound of Rey’s breathless voice, Finn spun around. He had been so lost in thought, he had missed her running to catch up with him.

“What?”

“I just heard you say you should go get yourself checked… is everything ok?” Rey looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

_He’d… dammit it, he hadn’t realized he said that out loud._

Huffing a breath, Finn ran a hand over his face before offering up a smile, as he deflected, “Just tired, I guess. But, maybe that’s normal?”

Rey searched his face carefully, her eyes softening as she took his hand.

“Are you sure? You’ve been very quiet the past few days… I hope Poe and I aren’t pushing you too much?”l

Finn started at the sound of Poe’s name, feeling that now-familiar tightening in his chest, warmth blooming in his cheeks. What could he say? He shook his head mutely.

Something must have shown on his face though, for Rey sobered and stepped closer, lifting a hand to cup his cheek.

“Finn, talk to me. What is it?” She asked softly. The feel of her hand on his face was making his traitorous heart race, revelling in her unknowing touch.

Abruptly, he turned away from her, swallowing hard past the lump that seemed to be lodged in his throat, “I… a lot's happened while I've been out. Maybe it's time for me to get back on the ground, see if the General will send me out.”

Finn tried to deflect, however, he hadn't accounted for Rey's stubborn streak. She rounded him to grab his arms and peer at his face. Try as much as he did, Finn couldn't keep his distress from showing, prompting Rey to wrap her arms around his neck and press herself close.

He knew it was selfish, wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He buried his face against her skin, permitting himself to hold her as close as he wanted to, even if for just the one time.

They rocked together for a brief moment before Rey turned her head to buss his cheek. The shock of the unexpected contact made him tighten his hold around her waist. As Rey proceeded to feather kisses across his jaw and up to his ear, Finn felt his insides start to swirl with molten energy and the urge to reciprocate.

_No! This wasn’t right! She wasn’t his..._

Pushing away, he backed up a few steps, breathing hard as he stared at Rey with wide eyes. She looked back at him, her expression wounded, flushing as she pressed her lips tightly together. Mutely, she lifted a hand in his direction. His eyes flicked down to her hand, palm opened towards him, before he shook his head.

“I… Rey, I’m sorry… I can’t…”

“You don’t want me?” Her hollow whisper wrenched at him, stabbing him in the heart.

“No, no! Rey… you and Poe… I couldn’t…” Finn stopped, not knowing how to tell her he could _never_ not want her. Only, he seemed to feel that exact way about Poe. And he couldn’t come in their way. Turning away, fists pressed against his temples, Finn tried to get control over his conflicting emotions long enough to make sense.

“We want you.” her bald words dropped like a rock in the midst of the maelstrom.

Finn froze, not willing to believe that he’d heard what he did. Slowly, he turned back to face her.

“What?”

“Finn, we want you.” she repeated, her voice calm, confirming that he had indeed heard correctly the first time.

“What… how… Rey, you don’t know what you’re saying…”

“Don’t tell me what I know, Finn.” Rey stalked up to him, her irritation showing in the snap of her eyes, “ _I_ want to be with you, _Poe_ wants to be with you. Which makes it very simple, as far as I’m concerned.”

Finn began to back away from her advance, but was brought up short when he hit the wall.

“Rey,” he began desperately, not knowing how to make her understand, “what you’re talking about, it’s not how people do things. It's not conventional and I can’t come between what the two of you already have!”

“I don’t give a kriff about convention, Finn.” Rey pressed her index finger to his sternum, making her point with a few jabs, “What does that even mean for you and me? What in our lives has been conventional that we should waste any time worrying about that now?”

Softening, she flattened her hand against him as she said softly, “Now, when we can both have something we’ve never had before. Together.”

If he had been confused and conflicted earlier, Finn was now positively whirling with the sense of possibility. As always, just when he was drowning in the hopeless, Rey found a way to grab him by the scruff of his neck and haul him up to the air. Things were always so _simple_ when he looked at them through her eyes. So, maybe, that is what he needed to do. She was right.

Having settled his mind, Finn curled his fingers over the one Rey rested on his chest. Raising it, he pressed a kiss to her palm, keeping his gaze locked on her the whole time.

A relieved smile broke out over Rey's face, lighting it much like her namesake. Leaning forward, she kissed him, softly at first, but then with a growing urgency. Having given himself permission to touch her, as he wanted to, Finn wrapped his arms around Rey, pulling her against himself as he kissed her back with all of the wonder and belonging he felt. An end finally in sight to a solitary existence, a home finally calling to him.

As they broke for air, lungs desperate, but lips still unwilling to part, Finn became aware of being watched. He raised his head and momentarily froze as Poe stepped out of the shadows in the curve of the corridor. Warily he watched as the Commander neared them, just barely restraining himself from pulling away from Rey.

Rey turned to Poe with a smile dancing on her lips, her eyes hooded and dark. Taking Poe's hand she drew him close and reached up to press a kiss to his lips. Poe smiled against her mouth, his eyes slipping shut as he kissed her back.

Finn couldn't help his gut clenching as he watched the sweet exchange between his friends. Were they still friends now? He was almost too afraid to find out, if it weren't for that he trusted Rey. After all, she did say they wanted this.

Releasing Rey with a soft peck, Poe turned to Finn who was still leaning against the wall with Rey plastered against him for the most part. A lopsided smile curled and Poe gently licked his lips, making Finn’s mouth run dry.

“Are you okay with this?” Poe asked, his voice soft and yet threaded with an undercurrent.

Not trusting his voice, Finn nodded hesitantly.

“Use your words, Finn. I need to know this is something you want.” Poe chuckled as he braced a hand against the wall next to Finn, closing the distance between them.

Swallowing past the confounded dryness, Finn wet his lips. He didn't miss the way that Poe's gaze flitted down to them, his eyes turning molten as he did.

“I’m okay with this.”

It was as though saying the words had suddenly charged the air that surrounded them, infusing the molecules with an electricity that danced across his skin as Finn looked from one to the other, his heart in his mouth.

Before any of them could say or do anything further, all three of their comm units crackled to life, issuing urgent summons. The General had called for a meeting, STAT.

“We'll talk about this later.” Poe promised as he straightened and backed away, looking from Finn to Rey and back again. Receiving both of their nods in agreement, he spun and strode off in the direction of the General's office.

Finn watched him go for a moment before rousing himself and making to follow. He paused when Rey tugged on his hand, turning him back towards her.

Cupping his cheek, she looked at him intently as she said in a low voice, “It'll be okay, Finn, you'll see. Poe's… very different. He really _does_ care for both of us. I saw how much it affected him when you were in that tank. That's part of what brought us together…”

Finn nodded, showing her he understood. He really did. Or he would. For now, it was enough to know he didn't need to feel torn anymore.

“We'll talk later,” he echoed Poe as he pressed a kiss to Rey's hand before pulling her after him towards their summons, “for now, let's go see what the General wants with us.”

  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Love to Azuwrite, leoba and   
> Wilson for your help with this chapter! The lovely moodboard courtesy Azuwrite 💙


End file.
